Loving a Demon
by AlexOfEden
Summary: Harry finds out why he survived the killing curse. It's quite simple. He is not like everyone else. In fact, he's not even human. NOT you're average inheritance fic! SLASH Warnings inside. Rated for later chapters.


Loving a Demon

I'll only say this ONCE! WARNINGS: Gore, language, homosexual relationships, beast (kinda), angst, tort, and a whole lot of other things that I can't think of at the moment. Don't like it, don't read and don't flame. Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or the characters, they would all be gay, and there would be steamy sex scenes every other chapter. As that's not how it is, well, I obviously own nothing.

Summary: Harry Potter, boy-who-lived is about to find out exactly why he survived the curse that had killed every other before him. Through a painful process brought on by a plant harmless to everyone else, he's about to realize just why everything seems to be different for him. And the reason is quite simple. He's not like everyone else. In fact, he's not even human.

There was no real explanation for why it had happened. The potion had been perfect; Harry had worked with Hermione, and Snape hadn't even found one bad thing to say about it. The color was right, a pale purple, it simmered just around the edges, with creamy, like milk, and from what the other saw as Harry took a gulp, tasted perfectly horrible, just like it was supposed to. They why? Why had Harry suddenly started coughing like he had just inhaled a spoon full of cinnamon, then fallen to his hands and knees and spat up a great mouthful of his own blood?

"For the last time, I have no idea why he reacted like that!" Snape growled at Dumbledore. "The potion was meant to make his skin change colors, not make him spit up blood! And it was done perfectly!"

Hermione glowed a bit from her seat a few feet away, where she was sitting beside Harry's prone body in the Hospital wing. At least she knew she hadn't made a mistake and hurt her friend on accident. Not only that, but Snape had admitted her work was good!

Any continuing arguments were quieted as Harry groaned, tossing his head to the side. Madam Pomfrey came forwards, holding up a vial of blood replenishing potion and tipping it into his mouth. He had continued to spit up blood for the last hour since he had downed the potion, and he head was tilted onto a bloody towel that had been replaced multiple times already. It had been slowing, thankfully, and seemed like it would stop in the next hour.

"What ingredients were in it?" She asked again, frowning. She couldn't think of anything that would hurt the boy in it, but it wouldn't hurt to check again.

Hermione instantly answered. "Lacewing flies."

"Harmless." Pomfrey noted.

"Dried pussworm."

"Harmless."

"Newt eyes."

"Harmless."

"Wolfweed."

"Harmless." Pomfrey paused, frowning. "To humans, at least."

Hermione paused. "What does wolfweed hurt?" She asked slowly.

"Why?" Ron asked. "He's obviously human."

"Yes, but… What if he had an inheritance? It could be recessive." Hermione pointed out.

Pomfrey frowned. "Well, it causes elves to get fevers, and makes Nymphs dehydrate… Nephlems get rashes if they touch it, and if a changeling eats it, they…" She paused, eyes widening. "They begin to spit up blood until all the blood that has been effected by the weed is out."

Hermione's eyes widened as well. "I'm going to go get some books!" She reported instantly, and rushed to the library. Ron have a weak smile. No surprise there.

"Changelings are either the result of a human and a demon mating, or a demon who died sending his soul into the body of an unborn child or, rarely, a baby under the age of 2. There are many ways a changeling can reveal itself. Some have small horns, or leathery wings from birth. Others don't physically show their true form until they are older, sometime between 13 and 18." Hermione read, frowning. "They tend to have dark hair and bright eyes, brighter than a normal humans. If born to a wizarding family, they will have an affinity to darker magic."

Hermione glanced at Harry. She had never noticed him using dark magic but, she realized, he probably didn't know much. She read on.

"Dark magic affects them much less than white magic does. Though it will cause harm, the effect is cut in half and will partially help them as well, restoring energy. A changeling can, if they try, suck up dark spells and use them to boost their own power. Trying to eat a light spell, however, will cause immense pain." Hermione paused. "Do you think that's what happened with the killing curse? He instinctively ate it?" Ron shrugged.

Hermione sighed and finished the last of her summery she had compiled. "Changelings, once their breed becomes apparent, will often develop horns, wings, fangs and , on occasion, tails. Their skin might turn gray or black, or only parts of it will. The sclera - that's the white part, honestly, Ron - turns back when enraged or when they have fallen into their 'beast-mind', during which they move by instinct and not by human thought. Changelings can change shape, which is where they get their name, of course. They can become almost any animal, though always pure black. They also have a basic animal form, which is different for each one." Taking a deep breath, she finished up. "If a changeling who is in a human form nears death, they will most likely bring the recessive changeling genes to the front to survive."

"So, he's going to become a… changeling thing?" Ron asked.

"Perhaps." Dumbledore spoke, and Hermione gasped and whirled, finding the man standing in the doorway.

"You scared me!" She murmured, putting a hand to her chest.

"I apologize." He replied, but his voice had laughter in it and his eyes were bright with amusement.

"If he does change…" Hermione asked slowly. "What will happen to him?"

Dumbledore walked over slowly, looking down at the now peacefully-sleeping male. "If you ask what he will become, if he will be the same, that is yet to be seen." He replied. "If you're asking what the Ministry will want to do, well, he will be a magical creature, protected by law. He will be safe, and remain here."

"Even if he's not human?" Ron asked. "I mean, his mind and all."

"Well, if that's the case… Hagrid has been missing that dragon of his. I'm sure Harry could stay with him." Hermione gave a weak smile, knowing there were no better options.

That night, they headed to their respective beds and left Harry in the hospital wing with a silent alarm to wake Poppy if anything changed. It was just past one in the morning when they went off, waking the woman as well as Hermione, who had insisted to being alerted as well. By the time the medi-witch arrived in the room, Harry was arched off the bed, body bowed so just his shoulders and balls of his feet pushed into the bed. His arms were wrapped around his chest, and his mouth was open in a silent scream. By the time Hermione and Ron arrive, out of breath and in their sleep clothing, Harry was clawing his clothing off, leaving only his black boxers, eyes wide and glowing. Bloody lines resulted where his finger moved over his skin, claws already having formed. In his mouth, long fangs showed, an odd darkness to his tongue showing that had changed somehow as well.

By the time Harry once more slumped to the bed, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall had arrived, and were staring in awe at the creature Harry had become. Harry's skin was paler than before, with black designed like a cross between vines and runes on his shoulders, hips, around his navel and small patches below his eyes. His hands and feet were clawed and seemed to be almost wearing black gloves, though they tapered into designs, showing it was just more black skin. He had no horns and no tail, though folded black skin on his back informed then he had developed wings, though they couldn't yet judge the size. His ears had become longer and pointed, tipped in black as well. He passed out fully after a long moment of harsh breathing, and Snape was the first to move forwards.

He held his wand in hand as he slowly reached out and touched the boy. When the boy didn't wake, he gave him a rough shake. When that still didn't work, he lowered his wand and nodded Poppy forwards.

Morning came before Harry woke. Hermione and Ron ad taken up post beside the bed, where Harry was strapped down with magical bindings. Ron had protested, but given in when they pointed out they weren't even sure if Harry would remember them.

As Harry slowly blinked his eyes open, Hermione let out a delighted noise and shook Ron awake. Harry heard the noise, long ears twitching, and tossed his head before turning to look at her. He blinked slowly, frowning. "'Mione?" He asked.

Hermione gave a relieved sigh. "Hey. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Um…okay. Everything kinda hurts, and I can't move well…" He frowned, suddenly realizing why he couldn't move. "Why am I tied down, 'Mione?" He asked, scowling.

Hermione bit her lip nervously. "Uh, well…"

"Get these off!" Harry growled, barring his fangs and arching against the bindings that captured his shoulders, hips, ankles and wrists.

"Just hold on, Harry!" Hermione yelped, nervous. Harry didn't seem to hear her, pulling harder on the bindings. His eyes narrowed and a low snarl ripped from his throat, eyes swirling into black. "Harry, please!" Hermione cried, distraught, as Pomfrey and Snape hurried in from the ladies office, where they had been talking. They gasped as they watched Harry fighting the bindings, and Snape hurried forwards, whipping out a calming potion.

"Wait!" Poppy called. "Does that hurt him?"

Snape scowled. "It shouldn't." He replied, bringing the vial to the boys lips. As he began to tip it, Harry opened his mouth and bit the glass, breaking it into his mouth and snarling in pain as the shards cut his tongue. "Oh, for Gods sake!" Snape growled, yanking the vial away, though most of the potion was either in the boys mouth or dripping from his lips now. Harry instantly set to work spitting the shards out, along with the potion, giving them a view of his long, vine-like, pitch black tongue.

Hermione whimpered, hating watching the other like this. After a moment of hesitation, she whipped out her wand, crying out "Finite Incantatum!" Before anyone could stop her. The spelled bindings on the changeling disappeared, and Harry leapt up and onto Snape. He toppled the man to the floor and paused, faces close, lips pulled back and blood and potion still dripping out. Snape held still, eyes wide, and slowly, the black in the boys eyes faded. He blinked at the other, and seemed to suddenly realize what position he was in, on his hands and knees over the man. He let out a surprised cry and stumbled back.

"Uh… Wha-what happened?" He murmured, looking around at the shocked faces around him. He winced and brought a hand to his mouth, feeling the blood and potion. He looked at the mixture, confused, and licked it, tongue reaching the three inches easily. He frowned. "Calming drought?" He asked.

"Yes. I can't say it worked, though." Snape growled, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Why is my mouth bleeding?" Harry asked.

"What do you remember?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Um… I woke up. My body hurt…It doesn't much anymore… I was tied down… I got scared and angry and confused… The emotions got really strong, and it kind felt like I was in some kind of haze… I knew I was struggling… then… A weird taste… The potion, I guess? I didn't know what it was, didn't want it… I bit whatever was giving it to me…" He glanced at the glass shards on the bed. "Oh… I bit the vial, didn't I?" Hermione nodded weakly. "Um… Sorry…" He smiled just as weakly in return.

"That's okay. What else do you remember?" Hermione prompted.

"Just that I was angry, and someone was too close, and suddenly I was free and could defend myself, so I…" He paused, eyes widening. "Oh, God. I attacked Snape!"

"Yes, and you're getting a week of detention for that one." Snape snarled. Harry blushed in shame and nodded.

"Well, it seems you will still be going to school." Dumbledore said, once more standing in the doorway. Hermione frowned. He had gotten into the habit of sneaking up on them.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused. "I just botched the potion, right?"

"Well, no." Hermione smiled. "The potions was fine. You just had a… well, an odd reaction to it." Taking a deep breath, she conjured a large mirror, and slowly held it up before the other.

Harry's eyes widened in horror and shock and he gasped. "What… What happened to me? What am I!"


End file.
